1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof apparatus, and, more particularly, to insulative roof apparatus for mobile homes and similar type structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile homes, and other similar structures which are relatively light weight and not secured to a permanent, fixed foundation, but rather are designed for movement from place to place are typically built of material substantially lighter in weight than homes and buildings erected on a permanent, fixed site. Accordingly, the structure will generally move or sway in transit and on a site. The degree of movement depends on several factors, including the wind velocity to which the structure is subjected and the degree of rigidity imparted to the structure by various types of tie-down devices.
A typical roof structure for such apparatus simply includes only a limited amount of insulation beneath a thin sheet metal or composition roof. A urethane coating is sometimes used on top of the sheet metal. The roof itself is secured to wooden trusses which extend between the side walls. The ceiling for the mobile home is secured to the bottom of the trusses and to rafters which also extend between the walls. The metal or composition roof is secured to the top of the trusses. The height of the trusses provides for a small attic space in which duct work extends. Insulation is placed in the attic between the rafters and trusses.
The efficiency of such roof as an insulator is relatively low, and the roof may be subjected to deterioration in the insulation and even in the integrity of the roof due to movement of the roof. The movement of the roof, as the result of relative wind, must be relatively flexible. However, the roof should also provide substantial insulation to both heat and cold. If insulation is secured to the roof, the insulation must be flexible enough to withstand the normal movement of the roof structure. To accomplish the desirable objectives of roof insulation, an insulative layer of some type of urethane has been used in the prior art. However, urethane has several undesirable properties, such as cracking due to either movement of the roof or weight imposed on the urethane, as by individuals walking on the roof, and, in case of fire, urethane gives off toxic fumes. These two undesirable properties, cracking and toxicity of fumes, limit the usefulness of urethane even though it is a relatively good insulator.
The roof apparatus of the present invention overcomes the deficiencies and problems of the prior art by providing a flexible roof which allows the structure to move normally without destroying the integrity of the insulative roof, provides good insulation for the structure, and is relatively simple to install and relatively inexpensive. The roof apparatus of the present invention also eliminates the need for insulation in the attic area of mobile homes.